Ono Oda
Introduction Ono Oda is a Chunin from Konohagakure. Unlike most ninja in the village he does not come from a well establish ninja clan. The Oda family are a common family and Ono is the first member to become a ninja. The fact that he is a Chunin at that is a pride among the family. Appearance The first thing one notices about Ono is that he is bald. The burly six foot, two hundred and eighty pound ninja is as bald as the moon is round. Children use to make fun of him for being bald when he was a child and once he was a adult they would feign being blinded by his dome head. Other than his lack of hair Ono is also notorious for his scowl expression. His eyes are a bit smaller than what people are use to and the rays from the sun can cause him to squint at times. This leaves his face with a almost constant angry look and gives him a bad name among the children of the village. The gonk however has one saving grace and that is his manly square jaw. Ono has a jaw that looks as if it was carved from stone. The square jaw, stern expression, and bald head makes him look like a detective from American films. When Ono goes on missions he does not wear the standard green flat jacket. He finds the thing to be cumbersome and annoying. This is mainly due to Ono not use many of the ninja tools that others use. Ono wears a pair of dark blue slacks with a white button up shirt. On his shoulders usually sits his dark blue jacket which matches the slacks and has his family name on a band wrapped around the sleeve. The outfit he wears when he goes on missions is the standard outfit worn by people working at his family shop. Ono wears it as a symbol of pride toward his family and his humble beginnings. The thing that stands out about Ono most of all ,despite his chrome dome head, is his battle axe. Ono carries around a massive battle axe that is called The Bull Horns. The weapon was created by his uncle, who is a blacksmith, and is made up of special metal that allows him to send his chakra through it rather easily. Essentially it is a Chakra Blade that is instead shaped into a axe. Personality Ono is a very complex individual. For starters he is very blunt. He does not like to hide things and he does not like to beat around the bush. He is a very straight forward kind of guy and will tell a fat women she is fat and a extremely skinny one that she is to thin. At the same time however Ono is compassionate and will go out of his way to help people in need. On more than once occasion Ono has placed his own scheduled on hold in order to help a old women in the market or move things to there house. Ono also has a weak spot for kids and will spend his relaxing time playing games with children instead of hanging out with his fellow ninja. In battle Ono's more brash personality traits take hold. He is hot headed and prefers to simply charge head first into a problem. The term Bull Horns, which is the name of his axe, works well to describe him as a fighter as well. Ono prefers to be the biggest threat on the battlefield and soak up the enemy attention. That way he can one, eliminate his targets fast as possible, and two protect his team mates from harm. If the enemy is to busy focusing on him then they won't be able to deal with his partners in the shadows. At the same time however Ono is not a idiot. He does understand that some situations you can't just charge in and is capable of adapting his stratagem to deal with that. When he is unable to charge head first he is able to come up with a plan to take down stronger and faster enemies. Most of the time he tries to find a simple solution to a complicated problem. One thing that should be noted about Ono is that even though he charges in like a rampaging berserker, he is not a rampaging berserker. When Ono gets into a fight he is always looking to try and find his opponents weakness. His first initial attack is aimed to try and knock out the enemy quickly and effectively. If that fails he will move to find his enemies strengths and weakness and find a solution to victory. If it is possible for him to find that out before hand then he will take the time to do research first. This ideology was not something he always had, but something he developed over time as a ninja. When he was just a geninn he would get himself in trouble all the time because of his Bull Nature. Now that he is older he is wiser and knows how to fight. Abilities and Powers As I stated before Ono Oda does not come from a traditional Ninja family. As a result he does not have any techniques passed down to him. All of his moves he learned on his own or picked up at the ninja academy. However Ono has always had problems remembering the right combination for certain jutsu and head seals and as a result he has limited himself to a few select moves. At the same time however Ono chooses his moves towards combat effectiveness and situational adaptability Taijutsu Ono, like every other ninja in the academy, was taught the standards of ninja martial arts. However Ono never really cared for that style. He favored his family's own brawling style rather than the sharp punches and kicks uses by most ninja in the village. This was mainly due to the design of his body and his bulky nature. However Ono does not even use his fist in most combat situations. Ono's first weapon of choice is Bull Horns. Bull Horns is a specially designed battle axe that was made by Ono's uncle just for him. The battle axe is three times as thick as a normal battle axe and is made up of special metal that is usually used for creating Chakra Blades. Ono's axe is his first from of attack and the thing he is most known for. It is also the center around a lot of his techniques. The first thing one needs to know about Ono's skill with his battle axe is that he swings the massive weapon with one arm. Yes you heard me right, he swings his battle axe with one arm. It is possible for him to use two arms and he has used two arms in battle before, but he only does that when he needs a lot more power. Most of the time Ono uses his axe one handed and he can swing it at the speed of a pocket knife. Most of his confirmed kills in battle come from people underestimating how fast he can swing his weapon. They will rush in with a kuni thinking they have the advantage and then get cleaved through by his axe. The ones who block are usually disarmed after the first strike and are soon cut down with his returning slash. Within the first five slashes of his axe Ono gets Seventy Percent of his kills after that however his opponents chance of living jumps dramatically. This is due to people taking him and his weapon seriously. The last thing one should note about Ono's Bull Horns is that when he uses it he sends his earth release through the weapon. This is important as Ono is able to extend the reach of his weapon without most people noticing. When he swings his axe he brings along with it a dust of small obsidian shards. These shards are as small as glass shards and work as one would think they do. As they fly by they can cut into his opponent's body or saw into there protective gear. If one is not careful the dust can also fly into ones eyes and rip them apart. Another thing that should be noted is that Ono can increase the size of his axe when bringing his weapon down for a two handed strike. This is done similarly how he uses the dust shards, but instead he converts the chakra flow into solid earth. It is a sudden shift of the axe making it a rocky larger axe. It is a cheap way for him to increase his attack power. He can also shoot this kind of shell off as a range attack if need be. Ninjutsu When Ono was deciding what Ninjutsu techniques to focus on he spent most of his time trying to figure out which ones where most effective in battle and which techniques would bring victory as soon as possible. He also took the time to try and determine which ninja arts would improve both his offensive capabilities and his defensive capabilities. While Ono is mainly offense he was born with Earth Release. As a result it was far easier to develop defensive techniques than strictly offensive and Ono needed the extra defense to last through his enemy assaults. The first Jutsu that Ono add to his arsenal was the simple Replacement Jutsu. It is probably one of the more basic of all Ninja arts, but it has saved the life of many a ninja. Ono learned it back in his days in the academy and still uses it on the battlefield to this day. However it should be noted that Ono only uses the replacement jutsu as a last resort. He almost never uses it at the beginning of the fight and usually uses it when he is completely surrounded and has his enemy attention focus only on him. The second and probably the most effective of all his Jutsu is the Chakra Thread Jutus. Ono was first introduced to this Jutsu when he was a genin and fresh out the academy. He ran into a puppet user from the Hidden Sand village and immediately realized it's usefulness. This Jutsu soon became his favorite as it did not require any complicated hand seals and have so many useful adaptations. Ono uses the Chakra Thread Jutsu in four major ways. The first one and probably the most adventitious toward his fighting style is the fact that he places Chakra Threads on his battle axe. This is important as in battle Ono had been disarmed before. On multiple occasion Ono has had his weapon stuck in a object, knocked out of his hand by a big attack, or forced to release his weapon in order to dodge an assault done by a ninja. This leaves the big man at a very big disadvantage as his axe fighting skills make up most of his hand to hand fighting skill. Using the threads Ono is able to retrieve his axe without even picking it up. However his uses of the Threads and his axe does not stop there. On multiple occasions Ono has tossed his axe at his opponents as a weapon. This kind of attack is far more effective than one thinks as nobody is expecting that giant axe to sail through the sky like a flying buzz saw. At the same time however there are plenty of ninja capable of dodging said attack and moving out the way. What most of them don't know is that Ono has full control of the axe while it flies through the air. He is capable of adjusting its flight path thanks to his chakra threads or even pulling it back out to cut a opponent in the back if they are not looking. Unlike most people Ono keeps his chakra threads invisible to hide there presence on the battlefield. Another way Ono uses his Chakra Threads as a weapon is to turn them into flying whips. Chakra Threads are still able to trip and trap his opponent if they are placed in the right place or if they are swung at enough speed they are capable of slashing his opponent like a whip. Ono uses his threads like a good ninja would uses a chain. He is able to block sword and Kuni attacks by using his threads as a chain an is even capable of trapping his opponent in them like a web. More notably Ono is able to channel his Earth Nature into the threads. This gives him the ability to make his threads into sharp blade like bits of stone capable of cutting through some of the strongest armor. On one notorious case he used them like a saw and cut clean through a stone pillar. Using his earth element nature he is also able to turn his threads into flying missiles and pierce through targets. This makes each and every one of his fingers a possibly deadly projectile attack. It should be noted however that this is not Ono's standard use of Chakra Threads. He prefers to eliminate targets with his axe and usually use the threads as a last resort. However when faced with multiple opponents where speed matters Ono falls back to the threads and uses them like a deadly whip to finish off his opponent. The the third way Ono uses his thread is similar to a techniques shown in the manga bleach. When Ono's body is damaged or he has pushed himself beyond his limits Ono uses his thread to take control of a limb and make it work through his chakra manipulation. This is not his favorite thing to do as it can cause him to seriously injure himself, but a broken arm will not put him out the fight. However Ono also takes this a step further and sometimes covers his body or a object in strings. By wrapping the target up in strings he is capable of increasing its durability by making the threads take the blunt of a attack rather than his target. The last uses of his Chakra Threads falls over into this Third Jutsu that he uses on the battle field, Chakra Absorption. When Ono uses his Thread in the process of Chakra Absorption he usually injects them into his opponents body and begins to suck the Chakra out of them. He only usually use them in this kind of attack when he is running low on Chakra and has a long mission to complete. He also uses it when they capture a enemy. He sees no reason why there captives need chakra and will uses his string to drain them nearly dry. He also uses Chakra absorption with his axe. When Ono cuts somebody with his axe he drains a portion of there Chakra out with his swing. Not only does it help restore his own stamina and keep him in the fight, but it also increases the overall chakra he has available to use techniques. Ono's last and most frighting of his techniques is a move he calls The Bull Horns or Bull Horns Jutsu. Yes Ono even named his Jutsu after bull horns. The Bull Horns Jutus is a variation of Earth Release Golem Jutsu. Instead of creating a Golem from his mouth Ono's pores on his body begin to release chakra that covers his body and soon becomes earth. That earth is then harden and becomes Stone. Ono then takes the form of a gigantic Stone bull holding his massive axe and rampages through his enemies. This technique as you probably guess would take up a massive amount of chakra. In order to mediate this Ono begins to absorb the chakra of those he come in contact with. The steel skin of the bull absorbs the chakra of ninja as he cuts, stomps, and rams into them. While in this state he also sends out chakra strings to absorb the chakra of the fall who are not even close to him. History Ono was born into a average family inside of Hidden Leaf. However he was born with far more chakra than anyone else in the Oda clan. As a result his family pushed for him to become a Ninja and sent him to the ninja academy when he was a boy. When he was not training and studying to become a ninja Ono was helping around the family business as porter. At the age of 12 Ono graduated from the Ninja academy and became a Genin. During his time as a Genin he took on several small missions and made a name for himself in his chunin exams. Even back then he had his axe and at the time he was known as The Bull. However he lost during the final rounds of the chunin exam thanks to his bull nature. He did not show the skill necessary to become a Chunin and remained a Genin for quite some time. Four years later and after taken on several brutal missions Ono was marked as skilled enough to reach the ranks of a Chunin. His skill with his battle axe had greatly improved and served as a example to some of the younger generation about improving ones techniques. At the time Ono was making good use of the Chakra Thread Jutus and was starting his development of his Bull Horn Jutsu. Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Male Category:Characters Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Earth Release User